


labour of my love

by pureblood_whovian



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood_whovian/pseuds/pureblood_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "you always this quiet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	labour of my love

**Author's Note:**

> i think my brain is stuck on angst mode

"You always this quiet?"

Alec remains silent. He just stares at the wall, twisting his hands in the cuffs. It's the same wall he's been staring at for what must have been weeks now. It's not a particularly interesting wall; it's bleak, plain, unmarked, bar the lines previous occupants have scratched into it.

The man is new. Alec can tell, because he is genuinely waiting for an answer- he doesn't know Alec will never talk. The man tilts his head, tapping his fingers against the table rhythmically.

"You know we'd let you go if you just answer our questions."

That's a lie. Alec knows it's a lies, he knows what happens to prisoners. He's dealt with them himself back when he was team leader; he knows that no recuse is coming. He's not getting out of here unless he's dead.

"Why don't you tell me about your team."

There's not much of his team left, to be honest. There's Jace, but he's not been the same since what happened to Clary. There's Izzy, of course, but she's slowly drifted away too. War does things to people. They all knew what would happen when they signed up.

"We know about your siblings of course. Everyone knows about the Lightwoods. But the one who calls himself 'Warlock' is a little less known to us."

Alec snorts. And then he curses himself (it's been so _long_ , he won't be able to hold out much longer) and refocuses on the wall.

The man looks pleased. "Interesting. What do you know about the Warlock?"

What _does_ Alec know about Magnus?

Alec knows a lot of things about Magnus. He knows that Magnus likes to coordinate his outfits, no matter how inappropriate the situation. He knows that Magnus has a certain tell when he's nervous, a twiddling of his fingers.

Alec also knows Magnus is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

He remembers meeting Magnus for the first time, being stunned by his ease and his happiness in such a depressing world. He remembers their first date, which was a disaster because Alec spilled his drink all over himself, but Magnus laughed and held his hand anyway.

He remembers Magnus kissing him before he left for the mission, weeks ago, his eyes worried and his hands twitching against Alec's cheek when he told Alec to be careful. 

Alec has never been good with words, but he hopes that Magnus understood all the little things he would do, things Alec never would have done for anyone else. Because even though their time was short, Alec is sure that whatever they had was the closest thing to love he'll ever feel. 

The man has got impatient. He rises from his seat. "Ah well. There's always tomorrow."

He leaves. Alec continues staring at the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> ???? i'm sorry???? come and scream at me [@faeriemeliorn ](http://faeriemeliorn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
